1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sewing machine attachments providing for the formation of loose loops of thread in zig-zag stitches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It becomes desirable at times to be able to form loose loops of thread in zig-zag stiches on a sewing machine, as for example, when a pattern is to be tacked to layers of fabric with stitches which subsequently are to be cut and removed, or when a decorative fringe such as may be formed from severed loops of thread is needed to finish off the edges of a table scarf, linen placemat, napkin or the like. Sewing machine attachments which include a fixed support over which zig-zag stitches may be formed to provide loose loops of thread are well known. However, such attachments have suffered from a disadvantage in that the height of the fixed support and therefore the length of the loops which could be formed thereon was limited to an undesirable extent by the need to avoid interference of the support with the sewing needle of the machine as it descended during the formation of zig-zag stitches.